Jocelyn's Bizarre Adventure: Part 1 ( A Genderbender Story )
by Sabi-Kun
Summary: This a short genderbender fanfic of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure I wrote and it's totally inspired by the plot. I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Please, don't take this story seriously. I'm not sure if I'll continue the story but whateves. : ) Enjoy the torturous writing. ( This story contains Genderbender characters and hints of lesbianism. )


"Give me back my doll! You'll break her!" yelled a young girl. The young girl was being bullied by two random boys. One of the boys was tall and the other one was short. The tall boy waved the girl's doll around. "No!" he shouted and started to run away. His friend followed him and the young girl began chasing after them. "Give her back!" yelled the girl. She tried her best to get her doll back but her attempt failed. The two boys laughed at her and huddled close to each other. "Strip the doll. I want to know if it looks like a real girl underneath that dress." said the short boy in ecstasy. The girl began to cry and the boys laughed and teased her.

"As the boys were doing that, a young lady jumped on top of a small brick wall. Our heroine's name is Jocelyn Joestar. She came from a wealthy family and was the only child of George Joestar. Jocelyn looked boyish due to her clothing but her beautiful blue eyes and her purple pigtails defined her gender. "Stop it!" she yelled as she pointed at the two boys. The two boys looked at her awkwardly and the girl stopped crying. "Give her doll back!" Jocelyn yelled. The boys didn't like the way Jocelyn spoke. They grew angry and glared at her. "Are you her friend or something?" the two boys asked. Jocelyn jumped off the brick wall. "No, but you shouldn't be bullying her!" she yelled.

"Jocelyn ran towards the tall boy since, he was the one who was holding the doll. She slammed her right shoulder into the boy's chest and began punching him. Her punches had no effect on him which made it meaningless of her to hurt him. The tall boy laughed and pulled the back of Jocelyn's hair. Jocelyn's head jerked back and she yelped in pain. "Who do you think you are?! I'll put you in your place!" yelled the boy. "No!" yelled the young girl in fear. The young girl wanted to help Jocelyn but she was very terrified. She didn't want to get hurt. Plus, she wasn't strong enough.

"As the boy was getting ready to punch Jocelyn in the face, someone grabbed his wrist. Both Jocelyn and the boy were shocked. The tall boy accidently dropped the doll and released Jocelyn's hair. Jocelyn swiftly grabbed the doll and ran towards the young girl. "You won't be putting anyone in their place." said the boy angrily who came to Jocelyn's aid. The boy's name was Eric Pendleton. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a hat and his clothes properly. He looked like a proper gentleman. ( Doki )

"Eric released the boy's wrist and punched him across the face. The tall boy fell to the ground and the short boy gasped. He ran to his friend's aid and helped him get up. As he helped his friend up, they both quickly ran away in fear. Eric sighed and shook his head. "Are you alright?" he asked Jocelyn. "Uh. Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you for helping me." she said. Eric smiled at Jocelyn. "It was nothing. Please be careful next time." he said to her. Jocelyn nodded and looked at the young girl.

"Here's your doll. She's fine." Jocelyn said with a smile. The young girl grabbed her doll from Jocelyn and smiled but it faded quickly. "Thank you. I'm sorry I wasn't much of help. If it weren't for that boy, you would've gotten hurt." she said sadly. "It's fine! Don't worry about it!" Jocelyn yelled happily. The girl's smile came back and she thanked both Eric and Jocelyn for helping her. She then left and Eric rubbed Jocelyn's head softly.

"Why did you try to help her if you weren't going to win?" Eric asked her. "Well, wouldn't you help someone if they were in trouble? I don't care if she was a girl or a boy. I'll try my best to help anyone! I don't care if it means that I'll lose a tooth, break an arm or something. That's what good people do." Jocelyn said to Eric. Eric stared at her in disbelief and scruffled her hair. "You may be a girl but you try so hard to act like a boy." Eric said with a laugh. "Well, it's not my fault! My father wanted a son but he ended up with me. A girl. That's why I act the way I act. Just to make him happy. Plus, it's fun." Jocelyn said as she posed dramatically.

"Eric chuckled and nodded. "Interesting. By the way, my name is Eric Pendleton. What's your name?" Eric asked. "My name Jocelyn Joestar. It's nice to meet you, Eric." Jocelyn said as she curtsied. "Likewise, Jocelyn. Well, it was nice meeting you. We better get going. You never know if those boys will come back here." Eric said. As they both parted ways, Jocelyn couldn't contain the excitement that was inside her. Even though she just met Eric, she wanted to become friends with him. They could play with each other and go off to fun adventures. Plus, Eric seemed friendly. "We should meet again, Eric! In this spot! We can play together!" Jocelyn yelled out to him happily. Eric didn't say anything. He just raised his hand and waved.

When Jocelyn was walking home, she saw a horse carriage stop in front of the courtyard. She stood there and stared at the horse carriage. As the carriage's doors swung open, a small brown suitcase flew out and fell to the ground. Jocelyn was going to reach for the suitcase until she saw a girl jump of the carriage. Jocelyn was mesmerized by the girl's beauty. She had long, beautiful, blonde hair and gorgeous orangey-red eyes. She wore men's clothing that fitted her body perfectly. She looked like a living art in her eyes.

The girl slowly grabbed her suitcase and stared at Jocelyn. Jocelyn couldn't stop staring at the girl which made her smile. "You must be Jocelyn Joestar, correct?" she asked. Jocelyn was also mesmerized by her voice. She had such a lovely voice. Jocelyn shook her head so that she could get a grip and quickly nodded. "And you must be Dia Brando, right?" Jocelyn asked with a smile. Dia nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jocelyn."

TO NEVER BE CONTINUED...


End file.
